


A Lasting Relationship

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ doesn’t know why Drake has had such bad luck with relationships in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lasting Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Drake/JJ, Considering Drake's past record he is surprisingly attentive,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
>  **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Looking at his partner and lover, JJ has no idea what went wrong with all of Drake’s previous relationships. He has a terrible track record, getting dumped so often it became a standing joke around the precinct. ‘Did you hear Drake Parker got dumped again? Must be Tuesday.’

Drake had certainly dated plenty of women before he hooked up with JJ, and yet none of his ‘relationships’ lasted beyond six weeks. It makes no sense; all of those women must have been idiots, too blind to see what they had. Why else would they dump such a wonderful man?

Not that JJ hadn’t been blind himself for the longest time, lusting after the gorgeous but unattainable Dee Laytner, believing himself in love with mister tall, dark, and dreamy. He’d worked with Drake as partners for such a long time without ever really seeing him, until one day something had made him take a closer look at his partner and he’d realised he liked what he saw. Rather a lot.

Sure, Drake isn’t as stunning in the looks department as Dee; he doesn’t have Dee’s muscular physique either, few people do. That doesn’t mean he’s not attractive though. He’s a bit soft around the middle, tends to wear shapeless suits, and his hangdog expression is probably the result of his natural pessimism, but JJ’s working on curing him of that as well as improving his wardrobe and diet. He loves Drake as he is but he wants to help his lover feel better about himself

Still, looks aren’t everything. Maybe realising that is a sign that JJ’s growing up, maturing. He likes to think so. Drake’s cute and he has lovely, warm brown eyes, like melted chocolate. JJ happens to love chocolate, so that’s an additional point in Drake’s favour. What really matters though is the sort of person Drake is. He’s kind, considerate, and caring, things JJ already knew deep down from working so closely with him. Drake has always been the one he’s turned to when something has upset him or got him down, whether it’s been another rebuff from Dee or the horrible things they see on the job. Without realising it at the time, JJ had long since come to rely on his partner for support and comfort, a kind word or two, a pat on the back, or even a hug; even before they became lovers there was no one he trusted more, and that remains true.

Drake’s a surprisingly attentive boyfriend, always aware of JJ’s moods, and he’s a good listener. He doesn’t even complain when JJ is a bit too exuberant in his greetings, although he blushes adorably and looks a bit bemused by the attention. JJ suspects that Drake hasn’t had enough affection in his life and is keen to make up for it. For his part, Drake seems to enjoy surprising JJ with little gifts; nothing expensive, Drake is perennially short of cash, but at least once a week JJ finds a candy bar or some small trinket left on his desk, and sometimes on date nights Drake shows up with flowers.

Unlike most of JJ’s past lovers, Drake is always keen to learn what JJ enjoys and how to please him; teaching him is a lot of fun. It strikes JJ belatedly that he’s dated some very self-centred people in the past. Perhaps that’s what you get when you date guys who are all looks and no substance; beautiful faces and gorgeous bodies often seem to go hand-in-hand with arrogance and selfishness and in retrospect, that’s not an attractive combination. JJ’s glad those days are over and he’s seen the light.

He can’t help feeling a bit guilty for being glad that Drake had such back luck with women, because he knows how much it hurts to get dumped and Drake’s been through that more times than anyone should ever have to endure. Clearly the women he used to date didn’t know how lucky they were but JJ does. Well, their loss is his gain. One thing he’s certain about is that now he’s got Drake, he’s going to hold on to him for all he’s worth, and as far as JJ is concerned, Drake’s worth can’t be measured. 

One thing is for certain; Drake Parker’s days of being dumped are over for good.

The End


End file.
